outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Zee
Will Zee (spelt in the captions'' ''and Hot New Celebrity List as Will-Z) is a character in the Talking Tom and Friends series. He used to be Tom's summer camp roommate when they were kids; he was even called Willy back then, now he unlocked his inner sport champion and became cool. He is said to be seen on the Extreme Zports Tour Zeriez. Appearance Will Zee appears with a cap turned around and a multi-colored vest. He wears blue jeans and has a slight beard with brown eyes. Personality As he appears, he is we to act "cool" yet intimidating to Tom when he and the gang saw him. He is always forgiving to friend and willing to make a friend. History When he was young, his name was Willy, and was Tom's roommate at summer camp. One of their fun memories was when everyone (except them) went banana boating. Tom and Willy stayed behind, singing the Pajama Pals theme song. It was neither cool, nor uncool. Another childhood memory was that Willy though he was stuck in quicksand, but it turned out to be regular sand. A few years later, Willy entered the EZTZ, and became very cool. He even changed his name to Will Zee/Will-Z. Meanwhile, Tom got word that he was coming to the garage, so he wanted everyone to feel welcome, but it turned out that Will Zee/Will-Z became too cool. Tom wanted to show he was cooler than him, but turns out you can just be yourself. After the events of The Backup Genius, Ben asked Tom to have his apology hoverboard for Ginger signed by the world's coolest person, which was Will Zee/Will-Z. Tom tried phoning, but it said that he was too cool for phones, so Tom got Ben, Angela and Hank to help out with his plan; they uploaded a video of dolphins on a truck on FastaPic, but as soon as they realized it didn't work, a Coolverse portal appeared on the ceiling, and Will Zee/Will-Z entered. And so did Ginger, who accepted Ben's apology on making Darren his protege, and received the hoverboard. However, because he was so cool, Will Zee/Will-Z was speaking the language of coolness, which the gang don't understand, so they called up Dr. Internet Doctor, and he said that a physicist can help them, so he placed a sand-timer sign on the camera for a few seconds before coming back as "Dr. Internet Physicist." He said that Will-Z/Will Zee had extreme coolness, which feels like his inner nerd is gone. Just then, the portal tries to suck him back to the Coolverse, but the gang stop him, trying to do nerdy things, except Tom, who doesn't have an inner nerd, due to his eternal coolness. Ben tries reciting Pi to the 50th digit whilst Irish step dancing, Angela plays an accordion whilst yodeling, and Hank tries putting nerd glasses on Will Zee/Will-Z, but they turned into shades. All failed, and he disappeared back to the Coolverse, which saddens everyone. Then Tom tells them they only remember him as he is, but he'll always remember him as Willy. He tells them about the time when they sang the Pajama Pals theme song. Tom tries doing it now, and Willy joins in, coming back. He said when he heard Tom singing from the Coolverse, he had to join in, and so, he was kicked out and got sent back. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Talking Tom and Friends Category:Talking Tom and Friends Characters